


His

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2017 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Derek Hale/Peter Hale - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2017 - Day 20: Threesome (or more)Stiles comes home to find Derek and Peter looking to make a change to their arrangement. Lucky for him, he's all in.





	His

Stiles was certain things were going great between the three of them, right up until he walked into the house after covering a short shift at the station to find Derek and Peter on the sofa, both of them tense. He steps into the room and watches their heads snap towards him, expressions of guilt and worry on their faces.

“We, uh, we need to talk to you.” 

His heart begins to race, mind running through a million scenarios. His stomach drops when he settles on the worst one: that they don't want this anymore, don't want him. His scent must shift because suddenly he's bracketed by the two of them, warm bodies pushing against him from both sides, holding him up. They snuffle at him, cheeks scraping across his own as they try to wipe the distress from his scent, bury it in the smell of them. When he begins to calm, Derek pulls back and Stiles realizes he's been murmuring reassurances.

“Sorry, it's not like that. It's not bad...well, hopefully it's not bad.” Stiles takes a deep breath and tries to stay calm, nods at Derek to keep going. “We've been talking.” Derek takes a deep breath and blows it out. “Peter wants to fuck you, and I want to watch him do it.”

“What.” Stiles can feel them both flinch, shifting away from him. “You both looked so guilty. I thought-”

“We know that this isn't what you agreed to when this started.” It's Peter who speaks this time, his voice uncharacteristically nervous. Stiles closes his eyes, rolls his head to crack his neck as he steps out from between them, feeling their hands melt away from him. He steps to the sofa and sinks down, hands scrubbing over his face as he takes his own deep breath before relaxing backwards, brow quirking up.

“When, where, how?”

“You forgot who, what, and why.” Peter smirks, sounding more like himself and Stiles laughs, the other two chuckling as they move to sit on the coffee table, knees bumping his.

“Well, the who is you and I, obviously, with our alpha watching. The what is clearly you fucking me. I suppose I could ask why, but I figured the answer to that one is because you want to.” He nudges Peter's knee with his own, getting another smirk.

“Smartass.”

“You know it.”

“It's up to you, we weren't sure if you'd even want to. You haven't ever...expressed an interest before.”

“Ah, well. That's simple - neither did either of you. Also I wasn't exactly sure that was on the table - I know how possessive alphas can get.” Stiles directs his gaze to Derek, sees a light flush creep over his cheeks.

“It's...different, with Peter. Because...” Derek trails off, looking for the words.

“Because you're already fucking us both? Because sometimes we fuck him together, sometimes you watch me fuck him? Because he's your beta and I'm yours and you know neither of us would be together without you?” Derek looks grateful and he nods.

“All of that.”

“Okay, so. You want to watch?”

“Yes.”

“Watch as I ride his face? Watch as he licks me open, puts his fingers in me, stretches me wide? Watch as he splits my hole on his cock, pumps me full of his come?” Stiles can see Derek's cock getting hard, tenting his too-tight jeans. “Want to watch me on my hands and knees while your beta takes me? Want to tell him how to touch me, fuck me? Want him to breed me full while we watch you stroke yourself?” The three of them are panting by the time Stiles finishes his little speech, and he doesn't hesitate to launch himself forward, towards Peter for the first time since this all started.

He crawls into the wolf's lap, legs spread so he can grind his ass against the growing bulge in Peter's slacks, grateful for the thinner material. He practically attacks Peter's mouth with his own, nipping and biting at his lips, tongue sliding bath slightly sharp teeth to lick into it. He can see Derek shift to the sofa behind them, but he's too busy to stop. His cock is rapidly filling out by the time Peter's claws come out, shredding the seat of his uniform pants, the boxer-briefs beneath them too.

“You're paying for new ones, and figuring out an explanation.” There's not really enough annoyance in his voice for the words to sound as stern as he wanted them too, but Peter only huffs against the skin of his throat, scraping his fangs over his Adam's apple. There's more shuffling behind him and then there's a cold, wet finger pressing against his entrance. Stiles relaxes as soon as he can feel that the claws are gone, feels his hole opening as Peter presses his finger against it, groans when it slips inside. Peter pumps it in and out a few times before withdrawing, adding a little more lube and pressing back in with two, stretching them out and spreading him open. Stiles can hear the rustle of Derek's clothes as he drags himself out, the wet squelch as he lines his hand and begins stroking himself.

“Fuck me already, it's enough.” He's ready, wants to give them this, wants to feel Peter filling him. He makes to shift off, remembering what he'd said about being on his hands and knees, but Derek's voice stops him.

“No, like this. Want to see how desperate you are for his cock, watch you ride him with your pants split open. My desperate cockslut.” Stiles’ cock leaks out a glob of precome into his ruined pants at Derek's words, but he stays put, fingers fumbling between the to undo Peter's pants, folding the cotton over the zipper to hide the teeth as he drags Peter's cock free. Lube is pressed into his free hand and he unsnaps the cap, drizzles some down, smirking when Peter hisses at the cold sensation. Stiles strokes him a few times, spreading it around, before shifting up to his knees and angling Peter's cock straight up.

“Spread his cheeks Peter, want to see you fill up his needy hole.” They both moan as Peter obeys, pulling his cheeks as far apart as they'll go, stretching his hole tight as Stiles begins to sink down. Stiles can feel the drag of his body as he slides down Peter's cock, feel his pucker gripping and pulling Peter deeper inside. They stop to rest for a moment once he's all the way in, Stiles adjusting to the length and girth. “Look so good like this, both of you. Been dying to watch him fuck you. Go on Stiles, ride his cock. Show him what he's been missing.”

It's so easy to take Derek's directions. Peter keeps his palms on Stiles’ cheeks, making sure their alpha can see, as Stiles begins to lift up and drop down, hips rolling as he goes. It feels even dirtier like this, both of them nearly fully dressed as Stiles fucks himself down onto Peter's cock. Derek's gaze feels like a brand, making his skin heat and tingle, his hole clench and release. The slap of his cheeks meeting Peter's clothed thighs almost drowns out the slick sounds of Derek jacking himself off, almost but not quite. Stiles finds himself altering his face to match Derek's strokes, speeding up and slowing down as his alpha does.

“So good for me, both of you are so good. Fucking yourself on his cock in time to me.” Derek's breath whispers across the back of Stiles’ neck as he moves, praising them. He leans over Stiles’ shoulder to speak to Peter. “Showing me your fat cock splitting him open, making sure I can see everything.” 

Peter whines and his grip tightens as he begins to help lift Stiles off and yank him back down, upsetting the rhythm. It's good though, so good,his cock now driving into Stiles’ prostate.

“Yeah, fuck him open for your alpha, breed him up. Wanna see his belly round with your come. Show me how good you can stuff him full. Come on Stiles, help him. Ride that fat beta cock, make a mess inside your khakis. Wanna watch you both fall apart for me.” Derek's words are soft, voice raspy with want, and it isn't hard for them to do what he asks, Stiles coming in his ruined pants on a gasp, Peter yanking him down hard on the next stroke and pumping into him. 

“Beautiful.” Derek's behind them again, no doubt watching the beads of come sliding free as Stiles continues to rock over Peter's cock, milking the last of his orgasm out. From the sounds, Derek's hand is speeding over his own cock, stripping it hard and fast, and it isn't long before Stiles feels Derek's release splattering over them, across his ass, to where they're still joined. Derek drops to his knees behind them, fingers coming up to spread the mess over their exposed bits, pushing his fingers in alongside Peter's softening cock. “Perfect, both of you. So perfect. And mine.”

“Yours.” Their voices twine together as they answer him, and whatever last bit that had been missing between the three of them locks into place.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me if you'd like to see something added to this verse! You can comment anonymously on any of the parts or you can find me on [Dreamwidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/) \- where all of my additional contact locations are linked!


End file.
